


Fun at the Fair

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley and Ivy meet at the carnival.





	

Ah yes, the carnival. Overpriced food, somewhat safe rides, and creepy carnies. Harley skipped around the carnival, dragging Selina and her boyfriend along.  
“Let’s go on the spinny one!” She shouted, dashing to the line. Selina sighed and pulled her boyfriend along.  
The three of them waited in line for a good fifteen minutes, commenting on the worst outfits they found.  
“Why would you buy that?” Selina asked, motioning to a hideous purple and orange striped dress.  
“Because, because, you know, there’s really no good reason,” Harley said, shrugging.  
The three of them suddenly heard the clicking of seatbelts and watched the people exit the ride.  
“Yay!” Harley exclaimed, running to an open seat. Selina and Bruce sat in front of her, and she watched the people get on the ride. It seemed that the line was really long because the carnie started to put strangers next to each other.  
Oh hell no, Harley thought as people were forced together. She braced herself and was met by a girl. A very pretty girl. She had bright green eyes and long red hair.  
“I’m Ivy,” she said. “And I’d like to apologize in advance for crushing you on the ride.”  
“I’m Harley, nice to meetcha! And don’t worry about it, it’s inevitable.” Harley told her, shrugging. They put the seatbelt on and clicked the safety harness over them. The music started to play, and they began to spin. They kept spinning, faster and faster.  
“Ah!” Ivy yelped, grabbing the side of the safety bar, trying not to crush Harley.  
Harley accepted her fate and yelled, “It’s fine! Just crush me, it’s just easier.”  
To her surprise, Ivy actually listened. She leaned against Harley, her head leaning on her shoulder. Harley’s arm was kinda in the way, smashed between them, so she put her arm around Ivy. She didn’t say anything, she just fully leaned her head on her shoulder.  
Guess this isn’t that bad, Harley thought, looking at her.  
The three-minute ride was too short in Harley’s opinion, as she watched Ivy fix her hair.  
“Want to tag along with us?” Harley asked, pointing to Selina and Bruce.  
“Sure,” Ivy replied, taking Harley’s hand.  
Selina nodded at Harley, who was blushing furiously. 

 

Epilogue:  
After ice cream, the Ferris Wheel, and an unspeakable event, the four of them began to part ways. Well, Selina and Bruce left, leaving Harley and Ivy alone.  
“Hey,” Ivy began. “I think you should thank that carnie.”  
“Why?” Harley asked, even though she knew the answer to her question.  
“Because he just got you a girlfriend,” Ivy replied, kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Sorry, I haven't posted in like literally forever! I'm working on an actual fic, which I'm gonna release when it's completely done! Enjoy this mini-fic!
> 
> -Sansa


End file.
